One large step back
by mrsoriginal87
Summary: Mystic Falls as they know it, the supernatural world as they know it, was about to come to an end. The scooby gang and originals team up against a familiar villain and send Caroline back in time to hopefully save them all. *Some tweaks* Kol is alive! Cant kill one of my favs :) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF :) *****

**~~SO I HAVE AN IDEA...LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...~~**

All I could do was run, as fast as I can ever remember running in my entire existence. Something was chasing me but I had no clue what is was, only that I felt all the way to my core that this beast wanted to end me. It felt like I was breathing in razor blades, every time I inhaled it hurt more than the last breath. Even using my vampire speed and strength full force it wasnt enough. I knew what ever was following me was gaining on me fast, I couldn't keep up. My eyes started tearing up knowing that everything that I have fought for, that we have all fought for, was for nothing. Bonnie's spell wasnt working so that must have meant that she didn't survive long enough to finish it. The plan was unraveling faster than even Damon anticipated. We were all doomed. All I could do was think back to when we came up with this suicide plan, but hey when it comes down to the final act and you have nothing to lose the only thing left you have to hold onto is your life, self preservation kicks in and you decide to do stupid things like try and let your witch friend send you back in time to help kill the original witch who was now raining hell down on them all.

_2 days earlier_

"_This isn't going to work" Damon said running his hand through his unruly black hair_

"_It has to work Damon there is no other option"Bonnie snapped to the eldest Salvatore while the group of remaining 'survivors' looked on_

"_So you think that sending vampire barbie back in time to help original ken kill his mother that it will make all of this go away?" Damon asked with a sarcastic tone_

"_you know mate these nicknames are getting really old and im losing my patience really fast"Klaus said from his spot in between Caroline and Elijah_

"_why are you even sending barbie?"Damon asked _

"_Because she is the only one with the possibility of having Klaus hear her out in the past, im sending her a time after they were turned, their emotions will be heightened...they will be irrational"Bonnie said "But, Caroline can handle it. And I'm sorry to have to come out with it like this Care, but the elders are backing this plan. They say you two were written in the stars long before any of this even happened. You will be able to convince Klaus to help."_

"_I don't even know what to say, I can't deal with this right now when I have to go back in freaking time"Caroline said starting to hyperventilate _

"_Caroline I know you can do this"Stefan said coming around and rubbing her arms trying to calm his friend._

"_What if I can't Stefan, what if I mess this up"Caroline said _

"_Dont worry darling you will only sentence all of us to permanent death"Kol said with a smirk_

"_How is this even going to work"Caroline asked looking at Bonnie_

"_When I do this spell it will transport you back in time and everything will continue on here"Bonnie said "Yes we will all most likely die, but when you go back and kill Ester is will reverse all that she has done, when you come back we will all be here, things will be normal again"_

"_Are you positive of this?"Klaus said sounding unsure of his confidence in the witch_

"_Positive"Bonnie said with her chin held up high_

"_Ok, let's do this"Caroline said grabbing onto Klaus' hand and nodding reassuringly at him._

_The almighty hybrid looked at the love of his life hoping that he would see her again one day._

The day dream was interrupted by a strange vibrating feeling the started at my feet and pulsed through my entire body, what was happening? I hoped, as I continued to run, that it wasnt Ester's wicked magic working through my body but almost as quickly as that thought came it was diminished by Bonnie's voice in my mind. _I know you can do this Care, we'll see you soon._ Then the dark woods were illuminated by a giant white flash then next thing I knew was darkness. Nothing but darkness.

The sound of rushing water woke me, or maybe it was the feeling of cold water rushing over my body. My head shot up as I took in the scene around me...where was I? Obviously I was laying in a shallow creek on top of a rock, it looked familiar to her but at the same time it was different. Could it be that Bonnie succeeded? I sat up and made my way out of the water still looking around taking in my surroundings, I tucked my hair behind my ear and used my vamp hearing to try and pick something up. To the east I heard nothing but like crunching of leaves, no sounds of life. But to the north I heard what sounded like civilization. I looked down and noticed the clothes I was in, it was period clothes for sure, just not sure which period. My dress was fairly simple, a crème color, but still seemed to be well made and of nice fabric. The only problem was it was all stuck to me and dripping wet. I decided I wasnt going to get anywhere standing here so I made my way north trying to find someone that could help me. I couldn't help but thinking of everyone back home, or here...but in the past. What was happening right now? Who was still alive? Bonnie? Stefan? Klaus? Anyone?

Apart of me hated the fact that I cared so much for the original family now, but at the same time I had never felt so complete. I was slowly building something really good with Klaus, spending my days with him. Elijah and Kol had become the brothers I never had and Bekah was more like a sister than Elena was to me now. Because of my relationships with the originals my friendship with Elena was never the same, Bonnie happened to fall for Kol somewhere along the way so she was team me. Stefan wasnt sure of how he felt about Bekah so he had no grudge against me or any of the originals. Damon's opinion simply doesn't matter.

"Hello"I heard from behind me, causing me to quickly turn and see who had manage to sneak up on me when I was in thought. Bekah!

"Hello"I said with a warm friendly smile "I seem to have gotten myself lost"

"Where did you come from?"Bekah asked curiously

"I honestly don't know, I think I may have been spelled"I tried to lie quickly knowing Bekah was smart and would catch on quickly, but in this time she seemed so much kinder. "I can not even remember the year"

"Well you are in the year 1245 and I assume you are a vampire...i do not hear your heartbeat"Bekah said, smart girl.

"I am, my name is Caroline, that is about all I can remember"I said trying to seem as unaware as possible

"Well I am Bekah, I am a vampire as well"She said with a small smile "You can come home with me if you would like, my family and I could try to help you."

"Your family?"I asked trying to figure out who was still with her

"Yes my three brothers"Bekah said "And my mother..."

"Why do you not sound so thrilled"I asked curiously, I thought that Ester had died long ago, maybe the magic she was using now made her come back and change the past too. Well I'll just have to fix that.

"She may not be as accepting of you as I am when she gets back, but luckily for us she is away for the next two weeks"Bekah said with a smile "Come"

"Thank you"I said with a smile as I walked beside Bekah to their home.

"Where are we exactly"I asked trying to see what I can find out, prepare myself

"We are in Mystic Falls"Bekah said looking around "It has been a while since we have been back here but Niklaus said it was time to go home"

"Niklaus?"I asked feigning ignorance

"Yes he is my favorite brother"Bekah said smiling proudly (some things never change) "He tends to come off as a bit unpleasant but I assure you Caroline, Nik is a good man"

"I'm sure you are right Bekah"I said smiling at Bekah

"We are almost there"Bekah said pointing to the house in the distance, it was enormous, much larger than the current Mikalson mansion in her time.

"Wow, your home is beautiful"I said taking it all in as we approached it

"Thank you, just wait till you see inside"Bekah said with an excited smile leading me in through the front doors

"Hello dear sister"we both turned to see Kol standing in the door way "I see you have brought a new friend home for us to play with"

"No Kol, she is off limits"Bekah said shooting him a dirty look "She is a vampire and my friend and will be treated as a lady"

"Well we will let her decide that"he said walking over to us, holding his hand out to me. I took it with a smirk "I am Kol Mikalson and you are?"

"Caroline Forbes"I said watching him as he kissed my knuckles

"Will you be staying with us?"Kol asked me with a mischievous look in his eyes

"Yes she will"Bekah said "And you will leave her alone or I will tell Elijah"

"Whatever you say little sister"Kol said "Miss Forbes believe me when I say it was a pleasure meeting you"

"Likewise"I said watching him walk off with the usual cocky Kol demeanor

"Come Caroline I shall take you to meet my other, more reasonable brothers"Bekah said taking my hand and pulling me through the halls to what I assume is their sitting room. She walked up to huge french doors and swung them open revealing an equally grand library that sheltered none other than the two elder original brothers.

*****SHALL I CONTINUE? PLEASE REVIEW******************


	2. Chapter 2

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF*****

**~*~*HEY AGAIN, TRYING OUT CHAPTER TWO...BUT INSTEAD OF IT BEING IN CAROLINE'S POV IT WILL BE FROM THE POV OF A CERTAIN FAV ORIGINAL HYBRID. I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS IN THE WAY I WRITE IT. IF IT SUCKS PLEASE TELL ME BUT I DEFF LOVE FRIENDLY REVIEWS XOXO*~*~**

_The night before the spell..._

"_I should be the one going not you"Klaus said almost in a growl to Caroline as he paced around his bedroom, Caroline lounging comfortably in her pajama shorts and tank top at the head of the bed_

"_What you want to go to the past and convince your past self that your mother screwed up time and that she is not really meant to be alive in that time? She warped all of your memories Nik, you and your siblings. Your past self will think it is some witch plotting against you and kill you on spot hence killing all of us. You know that you cannot resist me not now, and not in the past if I have my way"Caroline said with a cocky smirk _

"_And you always do have your way sweetheart"Klaus said, his features softening as he climbed into bed and between her legs resting there as they looked into each other's eyes "I don't think that I will be able to survive if I lost you Caroline"_

_Caroline's eyes swelled with tears as she spoke "Well if I don't go and at least try we are as good as dead anyway. Your moms attacks are getting stronger and harder to fight off. Bonnie is losing strength and just today Kol almost didn't survive his short trip to the bar. We will not survive to live out our always and forever pledge to each other if I don't go"_

_Klaus let out a defeated sigh and laid his head down on Caroline's stomach "You have to swear to me that you will come home to me"_

"_I swear Nik, and promise me that you will stay alive here"Caroline said running her fingers through his hair, letting tears fall down her face. She knew that nothing good was going to happen in her home town to her loved ones when she left. Only darkness would fall upon them until she returned with the light._

_Klaus looked up to Caroline, inching further so that he was face to face with his love. He knew every time that he looked into her eyes that he made the right choice chasing after her all that time. They were meant to be together, completed each other in every way that was incomplete before. This had to work, she had to come home to him, to his siblings who have become her family, too._

_Hours after the spell..._

I'm not sure how long it has been since I lost her, my satan spawned mother sent the heaviest attack yet and none of us were prepared. Stefan suggested that we all stay together at least until the spell is complete so that we could help keep each other alive. Before I would say forget them they are not blood, they are not family. But somehow along the way Bonnie, Stefan and of course Caroline crept their way into our lives and hearts.

When the attack hit, Caroline and I had just fallen into a slumber after we spent the entire night expressing our love for one another. Everyone was in their rooms when the walls of the mansion went up in flames, Bonnie tried to put them out but nothing worked and she wasnt willing to use too much of her energy before she did the time travel spell. We fled the house out into the front yard where we were all immediately attacked by dozens of magically compelled witches and hybrids. Leave it to Ester to turn my own against myself and my family. She will die slowly for this.

We knew that we had to keep Caroline safe at any costs so she was the first priority (even though she is always my first priority) Bonnie said that she was ready to perform the spell so Kol got her away from the madness and they began. Caroline stood by my side fighting off everything that my mother threw at us, I looked up once and saw her hanging in the back ground watching as her children fought for their lives as they had their entire one thousand years of existence. Bekah was faring pretty well teamed up with Stefan and Elijah, who may I say was merciless as always while defending our family. All I could think about was keeping Caroline safe.

"_Nik they wont stop coming we aren't going to make it"Caroline screamed to me looking panicked as she ripped the heart out of a witch and threw it_

"_We will be fine just keep fighting love I know you can do this"I told her grabbing her face as we heard screaming coming our way, a whole new wave of evil. Travelers._

"_Nik I can't fight them im not an original they can get right in my head"Caroline said shaking_

_I leaned in and kissed her long and hard before whispering to her "Go, run and don't stop running"_

_Caroline looked at me with tears streaming down her face. She nodded and kissed me again quickly and I turned and ripped out the heart of the witch that finally reached me._

"_I love you Nik, we will see each other again"Caroline said _

"_I'm counting on it" I said shaking "I love you Caroline now go fast!"_

She hesitated a second before I started changing into my wolf form and in a flash my sweet Caroline was gone. I went into a full on rage killing anything and every thing that was trying to go after her. My siblings and Stefan heard the exchange between Caroline and I so they aided in helping me keep them off her tail. All was going well or so I thought, I changed back into human form through the fight wanting my vampire strength back.

"Niklaus we have to run and go somewhere else, we are losing our advantage"Elijah yelled over to me, I glanced over to where he was fighting off three hybrids.

What caught my eye was Stefan fighting off a hybrid as another crept up on him from behind. I was not quick enough getting over there and either was Bekah who seen the whole thing too.

"No!"Bekah screamed watching the hybrid pull Stefan's heart out of his back with a wicked smile on his face, we were both over there the next instant. Bekah went to Stefan as I dismembered the hybrid who killed one of my brothers.

There was a huge flash in the woods and I knew then that Bonnie's spell must have been a success. My Caroline is on her way to the past. I hope she finds me quickly and kills that wretched woman.

"I'm sorry Bekah"I Elijah said looking down at Stefan with sorrow "But we have to leave or we are next"

"I can't just leave him Elijah"Bekah screamed holding Stefan's lifeless body into her chest

"You have to sister"I said "Did you see that flash of light? That was Caroline going back into the past. She will fix everything you know that"

Bekah looked down at Stefan one more time and kissed him on his grayed lips before standing up and taking my hand.

"Lets go there is no way they will keep up with us"I said looking to my siblings "Follow Kol and Bonnie's scent"

We all took off on the trail of my younger brother and the Bennet witch. We would find them soon and get on the plane we had waiting and keep running until Caroline came back. Bonnie said once Caroline returns everything will go back to normal. We will be returned to our home (which will not be burnt down) our mother will ceased to exist and all of the damage she created will have been reversed. We just have to run long enough if we don't want to die and wait for Caroline to come back. I didn't really want to die, neither did any of my siblings that why we chose to run.

After a half hour of running we arrived at the cabin that was spelled to be invisible to everyone but us. We saw Kol look out the window and all ran in immediately.

"It worked"Elijah said as soon as we came face to face with Kol "How is Bonnie"

"Barely hanging on"Kol said looking terrified "The spell took too much from her, but she has all the faith in the world that Caroline will pull this off and save us all"

"And you do not?"I asked getting in my baby brother's face

"Where is Stefan?"Kol asked looking around me at a rather distraught looking Bekah

"He didn't make it"Elijah said looking down at the floor

"Bekah..."Kol said trying to find words to fix this, knowing good and well there were none.

"Caroline will fix this, she will bring him back"Bekah said sounding weak and destroyed

"I know"Kol said hugging his little sister as she sobbed on his shoulder

"Where is the plane?" I asked Elijah turning see him examining the Bennet witch, Bonnie I should say. Caroline would be so furious if he knew I was referring to her best friend as what she is instead of her real name.

"Ten minute run from here, fueled and ready. Lets go now"Elijah said watching Kol come over and scoop up Bonnie "All the luggage is already loaded up we just have to make it there"

"Well"I said looking between my siblings "Lets all try and get there"

They all nodded to me as we turned to the back door and all flashed out. It was almost as if we had a radar on us as soon as we were out of the spell boundary on the cabin. We had about four miles to run to get to the plane that was also spelled with a protection boundary spell. I silently hoped that we would all make it as I pushed myself as hard as I could to make it, feeling them following me. Kol was trailing behind all of us since he was carrying Bonnie, but he wasnt too far back.

"They are coming"Bekah screamed "My legs hurt"

"Keep going"I yelled back to her grabbing her hand and pulling her with me

"Kol come on!"Bekah screamed looking back to see a hybrid catching up to Kol

The plane was coming into view and more and more of Esters lackeys were appearing.

"We are almost there come on everyone!"Elijah yelled as I made it to the plane and basically threw Bekah in and turned in time to see them take Kol's heart from behind.

He looked at me as he dropped Ms. Bennet to the ground, who I believe was dead since we left the house, and had a blank look on his face. I failed him, Bonnie and Caroline.

"NO!"Bekah screamed out the door as I threw Elijah in as well, he was as stunned as I was about what we just witnessed but wasnt able to move as I was "Kol!"she screamed morning for her brother

"He will come back so will Bonnie"I said as we felt the plan take off

Bekah fell into Elijah sobbing uncontrollably. I felt everything shatter around me watching three people I cared deeply for perish and lost my soul mate to the past. I only could hope and pray that she was successful and not hurt in the past.

*******PLEASE REVIEW*********


End file.
